Vacation?
by TripleSpeed
Summary: The Clark siblings got new additions to the team, 4 of them to be exact. But when they met Jerry he decided to give the whole team a holiday at an island, but is everything what it seems? Will everything be alright?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is my FIRST fanfic , please go easy on me. Criticism is allowed, just a bit. Enjoy. :) **

**Disclamer: I don't own Amazing Spiez.:(**

****Marc was a bit annoyed. Okay, a lot annoyed. Lee was talking to Tami and he wouldn't stop. "Lee, hurry up!" he said Lee turned around and said "Looks like I need to go home Tami. See you tomorrow." when Tami was out of sight Lee whispered "Or, never" Marc chuckled "Looks like you got girl problems." he muttered Lee just rolled his eyes "Where's Megan and Tony?" he asked Marc smiled "Megan and Tony when home, they were a bit bored about you and Tami." But before Lee could replie both of them was WHOOPH down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Don't own amazing spiez.**

"Hey Jerry," Lee said Megan and Tony were already seated on the couch. "Ah, Lee. Just the guy I'm looking for." Jerry said "I see we have visitors" Marc said "Really, cause I don't see anybody." Tony reply Marc smiled " One of them," he said "Is under Jerry's desk." And with that a girl with short brown hair and emerald eyes pop out.

"Hi, my name is Mia." The spies look at Jerry "I can explain spies, Mia is one of the new spies we're recruiting. She's athletic and opsimatic at all times" "Wait a second," Lee said "That's MY role!" Mia shrugged "We could share!" Jerry coughed "Spies, moving on we have Jack, he's very good at sweet talking." A boy with raven colour hair and grey eyes appear "Nice to meet you." "Hmm..." Megan said "We could make a deal, let's say I charm the boys, you charm the girls" Jack just wink and said "Deal."

"Next is Olivia," a blonde with blue eyes appear "She loves art, her knowledge is good too but I personally think Marc's is better." Olivia and Megan rolled their eyes. "Last but not least Ruby, she's how do I say? Tough." Ruby was a girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail. "Are we done here? I have homework about Pluto and I need to research is Pluto a dwarf planet or not." Tony said.

"It's a dwarf planet!" Marc said.

"No it's a planet" Olivia said

"It's a dwarf planet, Pluto was a dwarf planet ever since 2006."

"What about before that?"

"Pluto's still a dwarf planet."

" You're wrong!"

"No, you're wrong!"

"It's a dwarf planet."

"Planet,"

"Dwarf planet"

"This is going to take forever," Megan muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclamer: Don't own Amazing Spiez ;(**

Megan's P.O.V

After me, Lee and Tony seperated Marc and Olivia from their 'Little' argument or as they ( Olivia and Marc ) say 'scienctific' debate. Jerry coughed again getting all the 8 spies attension "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interupted..." Jerry said glaring at Marc and Olivia "You kids are going on vacation," the room magically was filled with mumbles of "Has he gone nuts?" and "They can't even live a day without us" Tony even went that far and said that aliens had took over Jerry's brain which lead to Marc and Olivia giving Tony a 10 minuets lecture about the chances of Jerry's brain got taken over by aliens was like the chances of Tony cleaning up his room without being told or being effected by a chemical that makes you neat.

Lee's P.O.V

"Jerry, are you serious?" I asked in disbelieve, " Yes, I'm as serious as anything, I mean it." Jerry said fustrated "Use this time to get to know each other more," Jerry said "And now weapons..." Jerry pulled out 8 cards "Special ID's for WHOOPH agents ONLY, which means you get all the space you need ta ta spies."

Tony's P.O.V

We fell into this awesome cool limo with a huge screen TV and a buffet table "This is awesome..." I said as I plop myself down the beanbag grab a big bag of chips and stuff them in my mouth, then I turn on the humongous TV and started playing Call Of Duty. "Tony you know what mom said about violent video games." Marc said taking out a book "You know what mom said about reading in the car." I said mimicking Marc voice, Marc sighed and said "Jerry asked us to 'get along' so why don't we tell each other about ourself?"


End file.
